


Resigned

by Fanfictionwriter117



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky is alone, Gen, Homeless Bucky, Homelessness, Post-CA:TWS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionwriter117/pseuds/Fanfictionwriter117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post CA:TWS<br/>Bucky is homeless, begging on the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resigned

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Captain America: The Winter Soldier I wanted to write something relating to Bucky and what might have happened after he disappeared after saving Steve. His look in this fic is inspired by the post credit scene at the end of the movie where Bucky goes to the Smithsonian and sees himself. He is scruffy with a baseball cap and has grown a beard.

The days were harder than the nights.

By day he sat in broad daylight on some sidewalk with a baseball cap in front of him dependant on the charity of others. Some days were better than others. There were days where he had just enough change to get him a bit of food. There were other days where there were hardly any people about, rainy days. But despite the weather he still sat on the sidewalk, his head down, silently begging.

He hated begging on the street. He hated the openness, the pathetic reality of his situation.

Most people walked on. They ignored him completely.

But there were some who made their dislike obvious. Too many times someone had kicked at his foot at they passed or kicked over his baseball cap causing the loose change to scatter. They found it hilarious. He had even been spat on once.

There were also some who had taken pity on him and thrown in some change.

One kind hearted soul had even set a coffee down beside him.

He never looked up.

At the end of each day when dusk was approaching he would rise from his spot on the sidewalk, gingerly picking up his cap of loose change.

At the end of the day he would check through his cap to see what he had been given. On good days he would make at least a dollar or two. To him earning even _one_ dollar was a blessing. It was on days like it felt as though it had all been worth it; sitting on some sidewalk in the wind and rain, dependant on the pity of others. On bad days he barley scarped a few quarters and that was when he was fortunate. There had been days when his cap had stayed empty and he had resorted to eating out of dumpsters as a result of that.

Today was a bad day and that meant he would be going hungry again that night.

By night, all he had to do was find a place to sleep. Most of the time it was in some back alleyway where it was somewhat secluded by the dumpsters. The smell of garbage and waste didn't bother him anymore, not that it really bothered him much to begin with.

Settling down for the night, he put his baseball cap behind his head, a very poor excuse for a pillow. His beaten jacket he wrapped even tighter around himself. He needed to sleep. If he was going to have any chance of making some money he would need to be up early.

With the day's 'earnings' stuffed into his pants pocket he finally closed his eyes, temporarily leaving this life he was now forced to live.

A life of begging and scrounging in alleyway dumpsters.

He had no name.

He had no family.

He had no friends.

He had no past

And he had no future.

Besides a beaten old baseball cap and threadbare jacket, he had nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on this site, I do not have a beta so please forgive any mistakes that may be made.


End file.
